14 Candy Hearts: Inazuma Eleven  GO
by SereItei YamaGoku
Summary: Alligator Sky: HirotoxMidorikawa. Colección de One-Shots YAOI


**Alligator Sky**

* * *

><p>Acomoda las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz. Es tarde, casi las 3 de la mañana. Los hombros le duelen y está a dos cabezadas de quedarse dormido en el reguero de trabajos y exámenes, que aun tiene pendientes por calificar. Los garabatos, letra extraterrestre, jeroglíficos, códigos, o lo que simulan ser palabras escritas por el puño y letra de sus alumnos, le dan vueltas en la cabeza.<p>

Se estira.

-_Que silencio._ –Dice, girando su hombro derecho hacía atrás.

-_Que trabajador._ –Le responde, burlona, una voz cuyo dueño ciñe sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, por detrás, mordisqueando el lóbulo.- _¿Por qué no vienes mejor a la cama, y mañana sigues?_

-_Tentador._ –Gira la silla, para poner a su travieso amante, y médico del instituto Alien, en sus piernas, atrapando sus labios en un cadencioso beso.- _Pero, necesito un incentivo mejor para alejarme de las entretenidas historias de garzas mutantes que se comen a las equis, y por eso es imposible localizarlas en las formulas._

-_¿En verdad han puesto eso? _–Pregunta incrédulo Midorikawa.

-_Aunque usted, no lo crea._ –Hiroto hace voz de comentarista de Ripley's, apretando su trasero.

-_Vaya. La tengo difícil._ –Le susurra en el oído el peliverde-casi-fosforescente_.- Ya se me ocurrirá algo en vísperas del día de los enamorados, para hacer que mi flamante "esposo" y buen profesor, me haga espacio en su apretada agenda. _–Dibuja círculos con los dedos, de forma ascendente, de su pecho, a su entrepierna.

-_Siempre se te ocurren buenas ideas. _–Arruga la nariz, travieso, metiendo mano bajo el pijama blanco, encontrando su miembro.

10 años han pasado desde esos días ajetreados de estudiantes, en los que, de balonazo en balonazo, un agradable calorcito iba surgiendo en sus corazones y juntando sus caminos. Ahora, comparten una vida, y un pequeño y bipolar niño al que consideran su hijo, Kariya, quien por cierto está despierto y oculto detrás de un mueble, sacando material de la feliz pareja que piensa que su relación es un secreto. Sin embargo, gracias a Kariya, sus padres gozan de una enorme popularidad, y un creciente club de fans, al que surte de forma constante de todo el material imaginable de las escenas melosas que tanto le molestan, y es que ¡¿qué tan difícil es que entiendan lo hostigoso que es verlos darse "amor" y manoseadas, todo el día?, cientos de veces a intentado en vano hacerles entender, que o bien dosifican sus muestras de amor, o él terminará en el hospital con un coma diabético.

Aunque no le conviene del todo que le hagan caso, dado que gran parte de sus ingresos mensuale, no vienen de la cartera de sus padres, sino de las fujoshis que hacen filas para conseguir la foto del buenos días, o el video de como convierten la simple tarea de colgar la ropa que acaba de lavarse, en un "te atrapo" donde vuelan corazones, y en el Kariya cree que está a nada de utilizar en literal, no metafórica, la típica frase de: vomitar arcoíris de colores.

El jugador de Raimon suspira en silencio. Le arden los ojos. La desvelada le hará tener cara de zombie por la mañana pero ha valido la pena, porque por el especial de San Valentín que se venderá como pan caliente, amasará una pequeña fortuna con la que podrá comprar una ingente cantidad de chocolates, para rellenarle la taquilla de zapatos a Hikaru, y dejarlo sepultado vivo.

Escucha un gemido proveniente de un "helado". La piel se le pone de gallina, y traga en seco. ¡Es imposible que tan rápido se hayan puesto a…! Contiene el impulso de ver. Busca la puerta, y se da cuenta de que cruzar hasta ella, significa la muerte, el consiguiente castigo, y dejar al descubierto su red de tráfico ilegal de material no autorizado.

Dos años haciendo eso, y nunca había cometido el error de no escapar antes de que sus padres avanzaran al intento de conseguirle un hermano.

Otro gemido, y sabe que no hay escapatoria.

Bienvenido sea el trauma.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Dedicado a la personita más tierna sobre la faz de la tierra: mi muy personal, muy amado, muy adorado y muy mío Huro-chan… que es un niña… que es mi hermana.

Este es el segundo año que realizo una pequeña colección de drabbles (que se darán cuenta o al menos eso creo, que de drabbles no tienen nada), con motivo del 14 de Febrero. Espero que disfruten de ellos, y si pueden, me dejen un rewiu para saberlo. Les agradezco enormemente el que me regalen unos minutos para leer las locuras de esta fujoshi, a quien se le revelaron algunas parejas, y teme no haberlo hecho como era debido.

Sobre los títulos, algunos no tienen relación con lo escrito, porque se basan en la canción que estaba escuchando al momento de mover los deditos sobre el teclado.

Siendo todo, me despido, dejándoles la lista de las 16 parejas, que quienes me conocen, me hicieron el favor y honor, de escoger (entre corchetes, después del título, coloco el nombre del grupo, en caso de que el titulo este basado en una canción):

**Meteor Shower **_[Owl City]_– _**Yamamoto x Gokudera **_(Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

**Guardian angel **_[The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]_–_**Tyki x Lavi**_(-Man)

**Say Anything** _[Marianas Trench] _– _**Nowaki x Hiroki**_ (Junjou Romantica)

**It's raping time! **–_**Byakuran x Mukuro**_(Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

**Schokolade** –_**Yukio x Rin**_(Ao no Exorcist)

**Alligator Sky **_[Owl City feat. Shawn Chrystopher]_ _–__** Hiroto x Midorikawa**_(Inazuma Eleven / Inazuma Eleven GO)

**Grenade **_[Bruno Mars] _–_**Tanuma x Natsume**_(Natsume Yujin-Chou)

**Panther** –_**Lavi x Kanda**_(-Man)

**Cevapsiz Sorular **_[maNga] _– _**Shinonome x Yukimura**_ (Kirai ja Naikedo)

**Doux et Léger **–_**Yuta x Shun**_(Kimi to boku)

**Waiting **_[The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]_ – _**Abe x Mihashi**_(Ookiku Furikabutte)

**Take me away **_[U-Kiss] _– _**Tohru x Natsuno**_(Shiki)

**Deliver me **_[Sarah Brightman & Enya] _– _**Kanba x Shouma**_(Mawaru Pinguin Drum)

**Celebration **–_**Nezumi x Sion**_(No. 6)

**Sweet & Sour **–_**Mookyul x Ewon**_(Totally Captivated)

**Steady** – _**Kotetsu x Barnaby**_ (Tiger and Bunny)

Las parejas de Mookyul x Ewon y Shinonome x Yukimura, las encontraran directamente en mi blog, cuyo link esta mi perfil.


End file.
